Slipstream's recieved letter
This is how Slipstream's recieved letter goes in The Slipstream Movie. Jetstorm: There just has to be some way to make Slipstream feel better. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Jetstorm. a pen Just to be sure that if we make Slipstream happy, Then by all means we will write a letter to him. Thomas: But how's that going to work? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it will work Thomas. Take it from me and Crash's team.writing Dear, Slipsrteam. Just a note to say. thinks You have any idea what it should say? Twilight Sparkle: How about this: We're coming to visit you. Ryan F-Freeman: Good idea, Twilight. What else does it say, Crash? Crash Bandicoot: Can't wait to see you again. We've missed you so much. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a nice idea, Crash.to Cupcake Slash and Contralto You two have some ideas? Contralto: Remember to tell us everything that you've been doing. Love, your family. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice idea, Contralto!finished writing and hugs Contralto Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Now Jetstorm, you take the letter to Slipstream and give it to him. Jetstorm: Right. Drift, can you and Cupcake help me deliver this letter? Drift: It would be an honor, my student. Cupcake Slash: I'd be happy to. Jetstorm: Well, then, Come on. Ryan F-Freeman(narrating): And so, the next morning. Jetstorm: on the door Slipstream, I have a surprise for you. opens the door Jetstorm: It's a letter from your family. Slipstream: Thanks, Jetstorm. Jetstorm: You're welcome. Now open it and see what they've said. opens the letter smile dawns on Slipstream's face after he finishes reading Jetstorm: Three, two, one. Slipstream: Wow! I can't believe it! My family are coming to visit! Jetstorm: I'm sure they are, Slipsteam. Slipstream: Thanks for telling me, Jetstorm! I have get ready to meet my relatives! off Jetstorm: Looks like Slipsteam is very happy. Right, Cupcake and Drift? Drift and Cupcake: Right. Jetstorm: I'm sure he off to spread the news with his friends. on Cybertron, Slipstream is telling his friends Widget: Wow! Grimlock: That's good, Slipsteam. Slipstream: I know! Bumblebee: Who is this letter from, Slipsteam? Slipstream; My family! They're coming to visit. Strongarm: That's good for you, Slipsteam. Jetstorm is watching Ryan F-Freeman: Do you think Slipsteam is very happy, Jetstorm? Jetstorm: Yes. But he has to experience it for real. If he doesn't, then, he's going to find out the letter is fake. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's hope so. Right, Contralto? Contralto: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's go tell Slipsteam that we are happy to meet his family. Jetstorm: Wait. We need a better plan. How about we pretend to be his family. Ryan F-Freeman: That's a great idea. Wait, Slipsteam is about to sing a song. Song Round My Family Tree playing Slipstream: There's mother bots~ And Father bots~ And bots I never knew~ I would be happy to see them again~ If only they were you~ But there's brother bots and sister bots~ As you can plainly see~ When we're all together~ It's a great Party~ Family trees are what this is for~ Show them around, give them a tour~ Family trees are what this is for~ For I am lonely no more~ Round my family tree we go~ Let's do it, me and you bro~ When it comes to families~ We do all kinds of deeds~ With my cousin bots very nice ones~ If they helped me, I'd thank them tons~ And my Grandparent bots, so great~ I mean, come on, we can't debate~ song ends Jetstorm: whispering Nice going. Ryan F-Freeman: We'd better tell the others what we have planned next for Slipstream. Contralto: Right, Ryan. Let's go. back at Mike (Total Drama)'s house Drift: So, what you are saying is that we dress up and pretend to Slipstream's relatives. Mike (Total Drama): ARE YOU CRAZY?! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. What do you think, Discord? Discord: Well, it is kind of mean and rude. But I say we do it. Ryan F-Freeman: Good to hear.Discord I know the great disguise for me. around then stops to reveal Ryan disguised himself as Lockdown with an Autobot logo on his chest Mike (Total Drama): Whoa! Okay, since when did Lockdown become an Autobot? Ryan F-Freeman:the visor up I don't know, Mike. Maybe Ratchet can tell you. Mike (Total Drama): Ratchet, since when did Lockdown become an Autobot? Jetstorm: C'mon, Ratchet. We're all ears. Ratchet: Since the premier of Age Of Extinction. Mike (Total Drama): Wow! Ryan F-Freeman: That was awesome! Do you believe it, Contralto? Contralto: Yes. Matau T. Monkey: I agree with you, Contralto. I think my master could almost give Robbie Rotten a run for his money. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. Matau T. Monkey: So, what happened in the Age Of Extinction premier, Ratchet? Ratchet: Lockdown was asked to play the villain, even though he was an Autobot. Ryan F-Freeman: Did Lockdown do well on set with Optimus? Ratchet: Yep. Didn't you, Lockdown? Lockdown: Yes, I did well, Ratchet.Ryan Wow, you look stunning. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks. Matau T. Monkey: I can't believe my master meets you in person.out a book and a pen Can my master and Contralto have your autograph? Lockdown: them, writes on the book and hands them back Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, Lockdown. Lockdown: You're welcome. Matau T. Monkey: How's it feel to meet Optimus on set, Lockdown? Lockdown: It was awesome. Felt good to play the villain. Ryan F-Freeman: Did you give Optimus a tour of your ship, Lockdown? Lockdown: Not exactly. Ryan F-Freeman: Anyway. You want to help me make some disguises for my friends? Lockdown: Sure. Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon Crash and Matau. Let's make some disguises. Total Drama theme song starts playing when they make the disguises Matau T. Monkey: Arms up. puts their arms up Matau T. Monkey:them with his scanner Ratchet: Thanks. Matau T. Monkey: an Autobot logo on what apprers to be the Hulkbuster armor Do you like my Demonbuster armor, Lockdown? Lockdown: Yeah. Could've used one of those in Age of Extinction. Matau T. Monkey: I made it with Tony Stark after I took a photo of Sunset when she turned into a raging she-demon.Lockdown a photo Lockdown: Whoa! Okay, that is creepy. Matau T. Monkey: I know. In her movie Equestria Girls, She turns into this form when she put on Twilight's crown. to Twilight's crown in the photo Lockdown: Yeah, yeah. Seen it. Matau T. Monkey: Time to get this thing to action. inside the Demonbuster armor Mike (Total Drama): Did you paint Slipstream's colours. Ryan F-Freeman: I did this with Matau. Is it working, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Show lockdown your armor's weapon systems, Matau. turns them on and weapons come out Matau T. Monkey: Weapon systems online and a-ok. Lockdown: Impressive. Ryan F-Freeman: I agree. Mike (Total Drama): Okay. Let's get this show underway. Ryan F-Freeman: Let the disguise building montage begin! on Ryan F-Freeman: All done. Zoey (Total Drama): Alright. Let's go. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Is everybody ready?the visor down to cover his face Thomas: on a Slipstream mask, complete with glasses Yeah. Zoey (Total Drama): Ready. at Slipstream's house Slipstream: Hmmm, What's taking them so long? at the door Slipstream's friends: their voices Surprise! Hiya, Slipstream! Slipstream: Is it.. is it really you? Jetstorm: his voice Yes. It's us. Your family. Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Are you happy to see us? Twilight Sparkle: her voice We've missed you so much. Matau T. Monkey: his voice Give me a hug, Slipstream. Slipstream: Alright! so Matau T. Monkey: his voice Did you miss us? Slipstream: Yes. I did. Zoey (Total Drama): to Mike We look silly in these costumes. People are thinking we're nuts. Mike (Total Drama): to Zoey I know, but just blend in. Slipstream: What was that? Mike (Total Drama): his voice It's just that we busy kicking villains butts. Slipstream: Oh. Right. Jetstorm: his voice Well, now that we're here, how about we have a song and dance. Slipstream: That is a great idea. song My Past Is Not Today starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Power, was all Sunset desired~ Thomas: his voice But all that grew inside of her was a darkness she acquired~ Contralto: her voice When she began to fall~ And she lost the path ahead~ Matau T. Monkey: his voice That's where our friendship found her~ Twilight Sparkle: her voice And it lifted her instead~ Crash Bandicoot: his voice Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Rainbow Dash: her voice She'll show there's another side to her, you can't deny~ Cody Fairbrother: his voice She may not know what the future holds~ Optimus Prime: his voice But hear her when she says~ Garfield: his voice That her past will not defy her~ Sweetie Belle: Cause her past is not today~ Percy: his voice Ambition, was all Sunset believed~ Scott: his voice Would be the only way to set her free~ Daffy Duck:his voice But when it disappeared And she found herself alone~ Scootaloo: her voice That's when we came and got her and it felt like she was home~ Bugs Bunny: his voice Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ Apple Bloom: her voice She'll show there's another side to her, you can't deny~ Sweetie Belle: her voice She may not know what the future holds~ Jetstorm: his voice But hear her when she says~ Sunset Shimmer: her voice That my past will not defy me~ Contralto: her voice Cause her past is not today~ Mike trips and ends up dangling from a beam Daffy Duck:his voice Are you all right? Let me get you down. Mike (Total Drama): his voice No. It's okay. I can do that myself. Daffy Duck:his voice Ok. Mike's costume rips and he falls, his real voice revealed as he screams and hits the floor. Slipstream gasps Ryan F-Freeman: his voice Great Scott! Mike (Total Drama): I'm okay. Matau T. Monkey: his voice At least it can't get any worse. Slipstream: I know that voice. Matau T. Monkey: his voice I was wrong. Slipstream: off Mike's mask Mike? Mike (Total Drama): Yeah, it's me. Slipstream: What are you doing dressing up as one of my relatives? Mike (Total Drama): I don't know. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan